House of Lies
by AnimeRainbow98
Summary: Gilbert and a couple friends from high-school decide to buy a house and go to college together but things aren't as they seem. Odd things are happening in the house and it's up to Gilbert to figure out what's going on. Will he make it to school in the fall or be buried by the secrets that reside in the house. T for tiny violence and language.
1. Prologue

~Hey guyz I wrote somethin! I don't have much to say other than please please please tell me what you think. The first chapter is almost done so I'll be posting that shortly. I hope you guys like it. I'm trying a different style of writing than I'm used to. Anyways, enjoy!~

House of Lies

Prologue

Thin beams of light shown through the blinds that covered the window in my bedroom. Particles of dust floating through them like leaves dancing on an autumn wind. I cracked my eyes open glancing up at the alarm clock on my dresser. The screen read six-thirty.

'Another dream dies as reality awakens.' I thought. I don't know where I got the saying from or when I started saying it, I just know that it's true.

I slowly willed myself to sit up in bed, my mind still groggy from just waking up. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed then out of my room. My feet making quiet padding noises as I shuffled down the hall to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen my nose was flooded with the sent of bacon and pancakes. Inside the kitchen, working hard on breakfast, was my friend Matthew. He's a quiet boy and very kind but I can't stand his brother.

Alfred is his name. The two are twins but everyone seems to forget about little Matthew. I often feel sorry for the guy and I try to make up for everyone else's forgetfulness by being extra kind to him.

His brother on the other hand is an idiot. He is lazy and annoying. I despised him. It seems that no matter what I do the guy always finds a way to irritate me. Sometimes I wouldn't mind if he'd just go die in a hole somewhere. The only downside to that thought is that Matthew would be devastated. So I usually keep my thoughts to myself.

Matthew turned and smiled at me, his violet eyes sparkling as he noticed my presence. "Morning Gilbert!"

I smiled back at him. "Good morning Mattie."

He wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing then pushed some stray blonde hairs out of his face. "Breakfast is almost ready, could you tell the others?" He asked, flipping a pancake over.

I nodded to him. "Sure thing."

I then walked back out into the hallway and began heading towards the living room. Matthew and Alfred aren't the only ones living in this house, there are four others. Their names are Roderich, Francis, Antonio, and Arthur.

Roderich is a nice guy and very talented with music but he's a little stuck up. I don't really mind him but I don't think he's too fond of me.

Francis and Antonio are good friends of mine. In fact they're my best friends. We met in high school and have been friends ever since. Antonio is nice and very friendly. Francis is too but he can get a little too friendly with the ladies.

Finally there's Arthur. He seems like a nice guy but I don't know him too well. He's Matthew and Alfred's friend. We don't talk that often.

We all tend to get along in the house we live in together. I don't have a good memory so I don't remember who first brought up the idea but we were partying after graduating high school. Someone had brought up college.

I hadn't really thought about college. My parents were kicking me out and I didn't have a lot of money so I couldn't pay to stay in a dorm. I was about to make up some excuse when someone said we should all get a house and go to college together like one of those fraternity groups.

Seeing it as a way to go to college without having to spend money on a dorm I agreed. We found a nice house not too far from the school. It had a Victorian like design to it and had lots of rooms and living space. We've been living here for a week already.

School starts in a month but I'm worried. Strange things have been happening in the house and I'm starting to become scared. I don't think the others have noticed yet so I have to investigate on my own for now. I fear that if I can't get to the bottom of this soon I might not make it to school in the fall.


	2. Wilted Roses and Breakfast

Chapter One: Wilted Roses and Breakfast

I stepped into the living room and was greeted by one very annoyed face. Francis was holding a slightly wilted rose in his right hand and a bottle of weed killer in the other. He snarled before thrusting an accusing finger in my direction. "Did you do this?!" He shouted showing me the rose. I shook my head. "No. I haven't done anything." I stated honestly and a little confused.  
He must have seen the confusion in my face because he relaxed, letting his arm fall to his side. He sighed and pushed a couple long blonde hairs behind his ear. "I'm sorry Gil. I didn't mean to shout at you." He looked away from me and held the rose close to his chest.  
I took a step towards him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner. "What happened?" I asked him sincerely, trying to mentally piece together the situation. He looked at me his blue eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill. He was obviously hurt. I gave his arm a gentle squeeze and after a deep breath he answered me. "Someone mixed weed killer into my watering can and now my roses are all wilted!" He cried out to me pain clear in his voice.  
I gave his arm another squeeze. "There, there." I tried to comfort him. "We can get you some new roses." That probably wasn't the best idea because he immediately pushed me away.  
"No!" He shouted. "We can't get new roses! Those were special! Irreplaceable!" He cried his voice wavering as tears finally fell.  
I tried to get close to him again but he backed away. I sighed. "I'm sorry Francis. I didn't know how special the roses were to you." I scratched my head trying to think of a way to fix the situation. "Look maybe we could go on the Internet later and try to find something that could help your roses." He shook his head calming down a bit. "Thanks Gil but I don't think there's anything that could help my roses." He said solemnly, turning and leaving the room.  
I almost face-palmed when I suddenly remembered the reason I had sought him out. Going over to the door I shouted after him. "Breakfast is almost ready!" I shifted awkwardly on my feet. 'Well that was smooth.' I thought sarcastically. I sighed and walked out into the hall. I still had to find the others since they weren't all in the living room like I had hoped. I stood there for a moment thinking "If I were the others where would I be?" I thought aloud to myself.  
In the distance I could hear the faint sound of a piano being played. I knew that it could only be Roderich and decided to follow the sound to the study. It didn't take long and I was soon standing in the middle of the study, a wall of bookcases to the right of me, a desk to the left, and Roderich at the piano directly in front. I'm not too familiar with the world of classical music so I can't place the song or composer but it sounded amazing. I didn't want to interrupt him or the song so I just stood there listening. A minuet later the song ended and he turned to face me. His dark brown hair was mostly slicked back and his blue eyes had a glint of annoyance in them. "Can I help you?" He asked slightly irritated but oddly not as irritated as usual. It took me off guard a bit and I stammered trying to reclaim my thoughts. "Um..uh yeah, breakfast is almost ready." He scoffed at my stammering and nodded. "I'll be there in a minuet." "Ok." I gave him a short wave and left the study. The only ones left were Antonio, Arthur, and Alfred. 'All As' I thought smirking. 'Alfred and Arthur have most likely already made their way to the kitchen so I don't have to tell them but I'm pretty sure Antonio's still in his room.' I turned left and made my way towards his room. Once there I knocked on the door. A muffled "What?" came from inside the room. I chuckled slightly and opened the door peeking into his room. He was sitting on the bedroom floor a controller in his hand and face towards the tv on his dresser. His brown hair was messy and his green eyes sparkled with amusement. He was playing some kind of shooter game with zombies. I think it's called 'Left 4 Dead' or something like that. I opened the door all the way and stepped into his room, moving closer to watch him play. In the game he was running towards a boat while shooting a bunch of zombies that were following him. He cried out as his character was pounced on by a zombie. I couldn't help but laugh at how into the game he was.  
His character recovered and made it onto the boat with three other guys. The camera view shifted as it watched the boat leave and the game ended. He cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Hell yeah! I did it!" I laughed at him. "Good job man." He smiled brightly and turned off his game system. "So Gil did ya need somethin?" He asked turning to face me.  
I shook my head. "Nah, just came to tell you that breakfast is almost ready." He jumped up into a standing position obviously excited. "Alright! Lets go eat!" He said as he ran out of the room and I followed after him. We got to the kitchen and found that everyone else was already there, helping to set the table while Matthew put the food in serving dishes. Antonio jumped right in and started putting napkins at every plate.  
I stood back and watched so I wouldn't get in the way. Once everything was set on the table we all sat down to eat. It was an amazing breakfast with pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and toast, all made by Matthew. He truly is an amazing cook. There wasn't much conversation since we were all stuffing our faces with Matthew's cooking but every once in a while someone would comment on how good the food was. It's quite amusing how easily people come together over food. Breakfast ended shortly and I was given the task of washing the dishes. The house doesn't have a dish washer so everything has to be washed by hand. I don't really mind though, I used to wash the dishes by hand all the time when I lived with my parents.  
I rinsed all the dishes off putting then in neat stacks to the side of the sink then grabbing the soap, I filled the sink with hot water. One by one I washed each dish, dried them and put them away. Once I was done I drained the sink and left the kitchen. Stepping into the hall I heard a loud crash. I jumped, startled "What the hell was that?!" 


	3. Broken Vase and No Culprit

~Heyz I didn't say anything last chap because I forgot to edit it and put my note in plus I was too lazy to fix it after posting it. Anyways I want to let anyone who reads this no that the chapters will not be posted at any certain time. They'll be posted as I finish them or when I get off my lazy butt to go and put them on fanfiction. Also the size of the chapters will probably not be that long so sorry about that but it's easier for me to write a little at a time. well I hope you like it. The first chapter was slow but this one something actually happens. Yay! have fun reading.~

Chapter 2: Broken Vase and No Culprit

The crash sounded as if it came from the living room, curious I ran to the living room. What I found there confused me. There was no one there. The room was empty, the only noticeable thing being shards of a broken vase scattered across the carpet floor.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Arthur's voice called from behind me as he walked over to me.

I shrugged and turned to face him. "I have no idea. I was just finishing the dishes when I heard a crash and came to investigate but when I got here the room was empty except for a broken vase."

He looked past me into the living room, raising an eyebrow. "How odd..." He scratched the back of his head thinking. "Do you think the person who broke it ran out before they were caught."

I thought for a moment before shaking my head no. "If someone were to make a run for it after breaking the vase I would've seen them go through the hall since there's only one entrance to the living room."

He frowned seemingly as confused as I. "Then how could it have broken."

I shrugged having no idea myself, "I don't know but we should clean it up before someone gets hurt."

He nodded turning towards the kitchen. "I'll go get a bag."

I watched him leave then went into the living room, kneeling next to the broken shards. There were quiet a lot of shards scattered around and I started to gather the big pieces.

"Hehehe~" I jumped, startled and stood up quickly turning on my heels to face the direction the laugh came from. There was nothing there. "W-who's there?" I asked frightened.

The laugh had sounded like a child's laugh. A little girl's to be exact. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. 'There's no little girls in this house.' I told myself looking down at a shard of glass in my hands. 'It's just my imagination.' I nodded to myself as a kind of reassurance then turned back towards the broken vase.

I screamed at what I saw when I turned around. There was a little girl standing right in the middle of the broken vase shards. She had black hollow holes instead of eyes, her mouth turned up into an unnatural smirk, and long black hair clung to her face like black seaweed. She was wearing a tattered old green dress and a torn up teddy bear dangled from her left hand.

She reached out for me and I stumbled back falling to the ground. The shard of glass cut into the palm of my hand but I barely noticed it, I was too focused on the little girl. She tilted her head to the side her unnatural smirk widening as she took a step towards me.

"Gilbert?!" Arthur called as he appeared in the door way of the living room. I looked at him then looked back but the little girl had vanished. I just sat there over taken by fear.

Arthur walked over to me obviously concerned. "Gilbert are you alright? I heard you scream."

All I could do was nod for I was still to shaken to form words. He must have seen my hand because the next thing he said was. "You're bleeding! I'll go get the first aid kit."

He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand to stop him. If he left the little girl might come back.

He stared at me blinking. "Gilbert? What's wrong? I'm just going to get a first aid kit, I'll be right back."

I shook my head. "No. Please don't leave. She might come back."

He kneeled down next to me putting a hand on my shoulder. "Who might come back?" He asked confused.

"I-I saw a l-little girl...I think s-she broke the vase..." I stuttered.

He looked even more confused. "Gilbert, there are no little girls here." He said giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

I shook my head. "I know but I saw her...she tried to get me."

He sighed. "Come on, lets get your hand cleaned up, then we'll figure out what happened." I just nodded and stood up off the ground.

He led me to the bathroom and got the first aid kit out from underneath the sink. He turned on the sink putting my hand under the cold water to rinse it off. I hissed at the pain in my hand and he gave me a sympathetic look. After rinsing my hand off he wrapped it with a bandage.

I looked at my bandaged hand then at him. "Thanks Arthur."

He smiled softly, "You're welcome Gilbert." He closed the first aid kit and put it back under the sink. "I think you should rest for a bit Gilbert." He said, I gave him a confused look.

'Why should I rest?' I thought but didn't ask out loud.

He sighed. "I don't know what you saw or why you saw it but it obviously frightened you. I'll finish cleaning up the broken vase so you don't have to worry about it just go lay down for a bit." He said patting my shoulder gently.

There's no reason to argue with him about it so I just nodded and left the bathroom. He followed me out then turned to go back into the living room. I watched him go before heading to my room.

The door was still wide open since I didn't close it and I stepped easily inside. Going over to my bed I laid down, bringing one arm up to cover my eyes.

'Am I seeing things?' I asked myself confused by everything that just happened. 'She looked so real...and scary. Was she some kind of ghost?' The thought sent chills down my spine and I clenched my fists.

'If there's a ghost running around in this house we could all be in terrible danger.' I thought and yawned suddenly exhausted. 'I'll have to investigate later...' my thoughts slowly faded as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Nightmare and A Little Girl

~Noooo such a short chap im so sorry! I had a bit of writers block and it wouldn't let me write more. It took forever too...im really sorry guys please don't hate me. I'm losing motivation so some feedback would be nice i'll try not to take as long with the next chapter. Thanks to anyone who reads.~

Chapter 3: Nightmare and A Little Girl

Fog. That was all I could see. Just endless fog, so thick I could barely see two feet ahead of me. I strained my eyes, looking for anything in the dense fog but it was to no avail. I couldn't make out a single object.

Sighing I took a step forward beginning to walk into the unknown. I walked and walked. I'm not sure how long I walked for. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours but which ever it was it felt like eternity.

Slowly the fog started to dissipate and I found myself standing in front of an old house. I looked at it shocked but what surprised me most was that it wasn't just any old house, it was our house. The house the guys and I bought. The one we were currently living in. The only difference was that it was older and more worn.

The wood was rotted with boards sticking out randomly around the house. The windows were dusty, cracked, and broken. Some of the shingles hung off the roof others laid scattered on the ground around it.

I went over to the stairs, walking up them cautiously. They creaked under my weight but didn't show any signs of breaking. Once on the porch I walked up to the front door. It's hinges were rusty and the door knob looked as if it were about to fall off. I reached out and grabbed it anyways, turning it slowly. The hinges screeched as I pushed the door open.

Looking inside I noticed that the inside was just as bad as the outside, if not worse. Floor boards were rotted and pulled up. There was mold on the walls and wallpaper hung down loosely. There was dust everywhere and it smelled pungently of mildew. I covered my mouth and nose in an attempt to shield myself from the smell.

"What the hell is with this place?" I asked not expecting an answer. I walked into the house being wary of the rotted boards. It was so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. I wandered through the rooms looking for any clue as to why I was there.

First was mine, there was nothing out of the ordinary as far as I could tell, then I went to the other guys's rooms. Still nothing caught my eye until I got to Francis's room.

In Francis's room I found flowers, everywhere. Not just any flowers too, they were roses. They were all over the bed, dresser, and floor. I stared at it confused.

'Why would there be roses in here and nothing in the other rooms?' I thought, then remembered how Francis was upset this morning. 'That's right, Francis's roses wilted. He said someone had mixed weed killer into his watering can but why would I see his roses here?' I scratched the back of my head trying to figure the situation out but it was to no avail.

I sighed stepping out into the hall and leaving Francis's room. "Guess I should check out the rest of the place." I said aloud and walked down the hall. I searched almost every room in the house and found nothing else strange. The only room I hadn't looked in now was the living room.

I shrugged and made my way to the living room. Once there I noticed two things. One, the temperature just dropped ten degrees and two, the vase that had broken was sitting on the end table perfectly untouched. I starred at it confused. It had no dust, no cracks, or any signs of age.

'First the flowers and now the vase. What is going on here?' I thought.

"Hehehe~" the same exact laugh from earlier rang throughout the room. I stiffened the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I scanned the room mentally preparing myself for anything that might come.

"Hehehe~" it sounded again. I turned and ran for the door. I really didn't want to see that girl again and the only thing I could think to do was run.

I ran back outside and into the fog. I let it surround me as I ran aimlessly. After a minuet I slowed down and came to a stop. My breath was short and raspy from running and I tried to calm myself. 'I should be safe. There's no way she could find me in all this fog.' I thought turning to scan the area.

As soon as I turned she was there, right in my face. "Hehehe~" she giggled, her skin tore apart as her smile grew. She reached out for me and I screamed.

Everything disappeared as I jolted awake. I sat up in my bed panting. "What a nightmare." I thought aloud.

I scanned my room just to make sure she wasn't here. I even pinched myself to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. I sighed. 'Something's definitely wrong with this house.'


	5. I'm sorry

Dear Readers,

I have completely lost the plot of this story and have forgotten what I was doing and where I wanted to go with it. Therefore I'm going to take it down. I've come up with slightly new idea's and would like to go with them. So, if any of you care, I'm going to rewrite the story. You're welcome to read the new version once I'm done or you can abandon me. I hope you forgive me for making you wait so long and not giving you anything after such a long wait. I'd love to write a better version that hopefully you'd enjoy. If none of this matters to you and you gave up a long time ago, I truly am sorry. I hope you check out my new story when I post it and feel free to say whatever you want to me in the comments. I can take your hate or kindness. farewell for now.

~Your friend, the author~


End file.
